Masen famille, notre nouvelle famille
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: ¿Y si Bella y Edward tuvieran una hija más? ¿Y si Renesmée regresara a ser recién nacida y creciera a ritmo normal? ¿Y si fueran una familia feliz desde el principio, como debió ser si los Vulturi no se entrometían? ¿Cómo vivirían el ser unos padres normales con hijas humanas normales? ¿Cómo llevarían el ser una auténtica familia? Dedicado a Miss Sands por "Sólo es un bebé"
1. Prólogo: Quiero ser chiquita

**Bueno, heme aquí con una nueva historia, este fic probablemente durará muuuuchos años, literalmente. Cuando acabe todos los demás, este seguirá. No se preocupen, todos siguen en pie y ninguno en Hiatus, lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo el cap 4 de "I'm not who you believing, but I love you". No se preocupen. Espero disfruten esto, es muy especial.**

* * *

**1. Prólogo**

**Bella POV**

Estábamos Nessie y yo viendo una película , "A tres metros sobre el cielo", ya estaba acabando y mi niña estaba llorando. Y he de admitir que a mí también me llegó al corazón, pero yo no podía llorar.

La estábamos viendo justo en este momento, cuando todos se habían ido de cacería, porque Edward decía que estaba muy chiquita para que la viera, pero ella ya tenía una mentalidad de alguien de 15 o 16 años . Y porque la película era española y decía que eran muy vulgares. **(N/A: Esto no es nada en contra de los españoles, lo puse porque en la sociedad en la que crecí decían que eran muy vulgares, cuando en realidad nosotros decimos palabras peores. Mis respetos para España!) **Yo decía que no, que así era su forma de ser, pero él no se enteraría hasta que hibiera pasado el tiempo suficiente y lo razonara con la mente abierta.

Cuando la película acabó, Nessie lo pensó unos momentos antes de decir:

- Definitivamente fue mejor que ver Enredados _de nuevo_ con Claire. Gracias, mamá - le sonreí.

- Cuando quieras, pero lo punico que te voy a pedir a cambio es que no repitas las groserías, ¿ok? - ella asintió solemnemente.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, generalmente ella era todo un periquito, pero hoy estaba muy... distante, como pensativa. Asumía que era porque la enorme casa estaba vacía, yo tampoco me sentía con ganas de hablar.

- Mamá - me dijo luego de un rato, yo me voltee a verla, invitándola a seguir hablando - yo... quiero decirte algo.

_Oh, oh_. Era lo mismo que le dije a Renée para pedirle que dejara de comprarme barbies, que ya no eran mi prioridad. Me armé de valor y pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa, Nessie? - ella tragó saliva y continuó:

- Yo... bueno, lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho el poder ser más grande a cada minuto, pero, me estoy quedando sin amigos, Claire prefiere jugar al lobo que conmigo, Nadia - la hija de Emily y Sam - tampoco me ve como amiga; Isondú - la hija adoptiva de Sué y Charlie - ni siquiera se sabe parar. Yo quiero ser chiquita, que a la tía Alice le de tiempo de ponerme 2000 vestidos de cada edad, que papá no esté triste porque nunca le atina a lo que quiero hacer. Sé que sería un cambio radical, pero volvería a crecer al nivel de todas ellas. Por favor.

Me había tomado por sorpresa, pero lo entendía, no tuve que pensarlo dos veces antes de decir:

- Hablaré con Carlisle.

* * *

**Esto está corto, por ser el prólogo, los caps serpan subidos tal vez un poco lentos, pero nunca quedará en Hiatus, lo juro. Ni niguna de mis historias. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.**


	2. En nombre del padre, el abuelo y la tía

**¡Hola! Sé que me desaparecí por demasiado tiempo y el lunes tenía examen general, y el miércoles tuve otro, y luego se me pegaron las sábanas y falté, así que estaba que me comía las uñas del nerviosismo. Lo encontrarán irónico, pero NUNCA he hecho un examen normal, con compañeros y de todas las materias. Es genial. Y me tardé para dejar que más leyeran la introducción, pero no pasó. **

**Aviso: Este fic es triste, al menos los primeros dos o tres caps. Quedan advertidos.**

**Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío.**

* * *

**2. En el nombre del padre, el abuelo y la tía**

**Bella POV**

Nerviosa, ésa era la palabra del día, al menos para mí. Nessie se había ido a dormir, ya que se sentí extenuada, dijo. Mi familia iba a tardar un poco todavía, pero yo sentía que era mejor hablar con mi padre más cercano primero, ya que no quería qu emi niña se ilusionara si Edward decía que sí pero era imposible revertir y normalizar el crecimiento.

Sabía que Edward pondría objeciones, digo, era como revertir la evolución, probablemente Nessie perdería sus conocimientos, sus expresiones, su sabiduría, su carácter... volvería a comenzar. Olvidaría los consejos, las historias, sus gustos, los regalos, las emociones, los chistes, su imprimación, sus vínculos emocionales con otras personas, todo. La reiniciríamos.

Lo dejaría, todo lo actual por nada, sólo el reconocer nuetras voces, como al inicio de su vida _consciente._

Todo por nada.

Por un lado, yo lo quería. Que olvidara lo sucedido con los Vulturis, la desaparición de Alice y Jazz por tiempo indefinido, nuestra despedida...

Pero habían tantas cosas buenas que no quería que olvidara... tantos planes, todo eso.

Sofoqué mi sollozo con la mano mientras me convulsionaba, presa de las inexistentes lágrimas.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero esa idea sólo me ponía más triste, aunque debía admitir que no querpia que Isondú creciera sola, o que Nadia le tuviera resentimiento a Renesmée. O que Claire se alejara de Nessie.

No lo quería, mi hermana y mis primas, así como mi hija, no lo merecían.

Me estaba derrumbando como magdalena, pero esto me había caído en el hígado. Pasó el tiempo, sabía que mi marido, mis padres y mis hermanos llegarían en cualquier momento, por lo que debía recuperarme lo más pronto posible. Y lo intenté, pero venía el recuerdo y no lo podía evadir.

Después de varias horas, sentí unos cálidos brazos rodear mi cuerpo. Unos muy conocidos refugié en ellos, aún sin poder consolarme. Fue cuando noté que mi comportamiento era más de una niña que de una madre, eso me obligó a tranquilizarme.

Edward me siguió abrazando de todas maneras, hasta que me relajé por completo en lo posible, así nos quedamos abrazados hasta que ya no puso con su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto llorar tan desconsolada, excepto esa vez...

Abrí la boca para contestar, fue entonces cuando recordé mi estrategia para proteger a mi hija. Cerré la boca, miré sus dorados ojos interrogantes y dije:

- Lo lamento, no puedo. Aún no - y antes de que me derritiera ante la atracción casi lunar de sus ojos, me levanté y me fui al despacho de Carlisle.

- Carlisle, necesito hablar contigo - le dije a mi suegro después de saludarlo, en su despacho.

- Por supuesto, hija. Estoy para servirte - me dijo con sus características sonrisas amables y, en nuestro caso, paternales.

- Gracias - dije mientras tomaba asiento en las sillas de su escritorio. - Verás, estaba hablando con Nessie, y, bueno, ella se siente sola, dice que ya no quiere que Isondú la rechace por verla... más grande, o de que Nadia no quiera estar con ella, o de que Claire siga en la etapa "lobito" y lo siga estando hasta que ella tenga 17 años físicos. - Su rostro se puso serio de repente, como previniendo lo que venía - y... Ella me pidió que la regresáramos al tamaño y mentalidad de su edad, y que la hiciéramos crecer... a ritmo humano.

- Bueno - dijo Carlisle 30 minutos después, cuando se recuperó lo suficiente como para hablar. - Estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo, pero me temo que sería definitivo. - Lo miré sin comprender, a lo que él explicó: - Nessie no podría regresar a su ritmo de crecimiento normal.

Me miró, como esperando que yo viera un inconveniente, pero eso era lo que mi niña quería. No lo hacía porque la consintiera, no, lo hacía porque entendía sus razones.

- Eso es lo que ella quiere - dije con uan sonrisa triste.

Él asintió, notando la realidad de la situación.

- Bueno, Renesmée tiene aspectos humanos tuyos y vampíricos de Edward. En este caso, los genes vampíricos predominaron, he estado estudiando casos, Nahuel y sus hermanas, al igual que Renesmée, son mitad y mitad, teóricamente, pero el gen vampírico dominó al humano. A pesar de que sólo hay seis casos documentados, hay cientos de miles de casos en los que el gen humano prevaleció, esos son los casos en los que el infante vive una vida humana normal, su transformación es instintiva, lenta e indolora, comienza a los doce años y finaliza a los veinte. Creo que podemos modificar los genes de Nessie para que sean al revés sólo en lo sobrenatural. Encogerla va a ser más difícil, ya que tenemos ue darle algo para que en lugar de crecer se encoja y se detenga cuando llegue a su punto máximo. Probablemente en tres días ya tengas a una Renesmée recién nacida en tus brazos.

- ¿Cómo es que ya lo sabías? - era realmente sorprendente.

- Hablé con Nahuel, él me dijo y me advirtió sobre los deseos de alguien de su especie. Eso me hizo investigar durante este mes.

Era un plan brillante, pero aún no sabía la opinión de mi marido, y aún había asuntos por resolver.

- ¿Y sus memorias? ¿Todo lo que ha vivido?

- Pues existe la posibilidad de que lo recuerde, sólo tendríamos que estimularle la memoria lo más posible.

- ¿No los perderá? - pregunté con esperanza.

- Claro que no. De hecho, nadie olvida nada, toda la información, desde que empezamos a sentir antes de nacer hasta el momento actual está en nuestro cerebro, almacenado en casillas parecidas a las de un panal, como en las computadoras, pero mucho más amplio, la información se va quedando con memorias encima, y nosotros perdemos o se nos dificulta encontrarla, eso es todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras mi cerebro consideraba esto apresuradamente.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo - dije.

- Entonces, sólo queda administrarle los medicamentos y conectarla. ¿Empezamos esta noche? - preguntó con toda naturalidad.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! - grité. Él se sobresaltó. - Perdona, pero no lo he hablado con Edward. Sólo lo sabemos Nessie, tú y yo.

- Oh, lo siento, Bella. No lo sabía - estaba arrepentido.

- No hay problema. Pero creo que debo hablar con Edward ahora mismo. No nos gustan los secretos.

- Sí, creo que es lo más adecuado. Ve. Nos vemos mañana - justo iba a preguntarle el por qué del "hasta mañana" cuando me guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

¡Maldita familia vampírica indiscreta! Resoplé y contesté:

- Hasta mañana - en un tono que pareció un gruñido.

Encontré a Edward en la sala, justo donde lo dejé.

- Hola - le dije antes de sentarme junto a él. No movió ni un músculo.

- Ok. Ignórame si quieres, pero sé que me escuchas y sólo no me respondes. Ahora, tú sabes que el que calla otorga. Sólo diré que Nessie quiere ser chiquita, crecer a ritmo normal, etc. Carlisle dice que es posible. ¿Objeciones? - otra vez no se movió, pero ahora se había quedado paralizado, como cuando se enteró de nuestra niña. - El que calla otorga. - Fue lo único que dije antes de ir a la habitación de Nessie.

Estaba siendo injusta, pero él estaba enojado y no iba a lograr nada si no tomaba medidas drásticas.

Justo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, unos brazos muy conocidos rodearon mi cintura y me cambiaron de rumbo hacia nuestra habitación, medio metro a la izquierda.

Los brazos me cargaron haata depositarme sobre la cama, con Edward sobre mí, en posición de no dejarme escapar, pero sin amenazas, lo cual lo hacía tan... presto a otras situaciones.

- Tenemos que hablar, Isabella de Masen - dijo, remarcando el "de Masen".

- Soy toda oídos, Masen - le respondí en un claro sentido.

Me sonrió. Esa sonrisa fue como un trofeo porque mi loco plan había funcionado y ya no estaba enojado.

- Yo... ¿cómo es que la niña quiere ser chiquita?

- Bueno, piénsalo, ella va a ver crecer a Claire, Nadia e Isondú a ritmo normal mientras ella va mucho más rápido. Dice que para cuando Claire deje de ver Enredados ella va a estar presentando el examend e admisión a la universidad.

Yo, bueno. Isondú es mi hermana, Nadia es mi prima **(N/A: Sí, revisen el árbol genealógico de Jacob y de Sam, verán que una mujer Swan se casó y procreó con un Black y de ahí salió una línea Uley hace muchooo) **y me cae bien Claire. Si dejamos que esto pase, estamos afectando el destino de cuatro niñas.

No quiero que pasen por eso. Tan sólo piensa en Nessie, va a crecer sola.

Él me miró durante un minuto, considerando mis palabras. Al final, el peso de la verdad le cayó tan pesado como a mí.

Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, consolándose y tratando de controlarse. Lancé mis brazos a su alrededor, consolándolo como él había hecho conmigo. Así nos quedamos como una hora, hasta que él se controló. Tenía que admitir que había sido mucho más rápido, yo había tardado por lo menos cinco veces más.

Depositó un beso en mi cuello, antes de erguirse y tumbarse a mi lado. Tomó mi mano.

- ¿Qué pasará con ella? - me dijo con voz estrangulada.

- Nada, tendrá todas las memorias de lo que ha vivido, sólo habrá que ejercitarle la memoria. - Asintió.

- Tienes mi permiso.

- Gracias. Sólo queda decírselo. Que los de más se enteren cuando quieran.

- Alice viene - dijo, y me cargó sobre él, nos quitamos casi toda la ropa y nos envolvimos en las mantas, antes de que me tuviera contra él en una posición... comprometedora.

La puerta se abrió.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Mis lindos ojitos! - gritó como si fuera así de inocente.

- Por favor, Al. Eso es muy dramático.

- Hermano, lo dices cuando prácticamente te encontré teniendo sexo frente a mí - soltamos unas risitas.

- De veras creo que estás perdiendo el don, Allie - le sonreí.

- No tienes ropa, Bella - entonces me descubrí las piernas, mostrando que seguía con los jeans. Nos habíamos quitado casi todas las prendas, pero me había quedado con el top, los pantalones y las "botas", que realmente llegaban hasta el tobillo con un tacón de miedo. - ¡Aish, ustedes y sus bromas! Bueno, este, Bella. ¿Te gustaría ir de compras mañana?

- ¿Y ahora por qué? Fuimos antier, y sé que compras a diario, pero yo no. A mpi me llevas cada dos semanas o un mes.

- Porque... bueno, yo... este, sí, exacto. Oí lo de la niña y hay otra cosa que va a pasar y es inesperada para todos, quiero estar lista. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es bueno invitarte porque lo vas a adivinar. Cierto, entonces no era nada. Nos vemos - se dió media vuelta y etaba por cruzar la puerta cuando Edward dijo:

- ¿Espera, no estabas con Jazz, muy _ocupados_? - Ay, demasiada información.

Su sonrisa se volvió falsa, queriendo sonar inocente. - Sí...bueno, este, verán... yo... lo dejé a medias - sonrisa colgate.

- ¿Qué? - dijimos a coro mi esposo y yo.

- Sí, bueno... hay que ir, yo. ¡Adiós! - gritó sin más y se fue.

- Wow - dije después de un minuto sin palabras.

- Sí.

Silencio.

- Pero lo mejor - le comenté en tono casual. Él alzó la vista con mirada de interrogación. Lo miré y me acerqué a mordisquearle el cuello - es que no te voy a de jar como a Jasper - sentí su sonrisa.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé. Muy tardada. Como saben, la semana pasada tuve exámenes. **

**No abandonaré ninguna historia y espero subir pronto los demás caps de casi todas mis historias porque ya están listos.**

**Encontrarán una o dos imágenes de este cap en mi profile.**

**Nos leemos y espero sus reviews.**


	3. Pase lo que pase

**Ok, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, sé que es un insulto venir así como así nada más, pero les diré que me estaba muriendo de gripa, llevo dos enfermedades fuertes contadas desde la última vez que actualicé y he de decir que ninguna diculpa vale, pero espero que este cap sí. Ahora les aclaro:**

_**NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS ESTÁ EN HIATUS, TODOS SIGUEN EN PROCESO Y PUEDO TARDAR MIL AÑOS PERO LAS ACABARÉ COMO SE DEBE AUNQUE SEA LA ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA.**_

**Ahora con todo esto aclarado, disfruten. Este cap se lo dedico a Ta-Cullen.  
**

* * *

**3. Pase lo que pase**

**Bella POV**

- ¡Aish! ¡¿No pueden contenerse después de su _"nochecita"_?! ¡Por favor! - se quejó Emmett después de que Edward me diera un beso francés por darle de desayunar a Renesmée y decirme que era perfecta. - Anoche el pobre de JAsper se tuvo que ir al bosque.

- Como si tú no lo hicieras. Te aguanté setenta años, debes poder aguantarme más me medio año.

- ¡Hmpf! - dijo antes de ir hacia la TV y conectar el XBOX.

Voltée a ver a Edward, preguntándole sobre el asunto de la noche anterior. Él asintió.

- Nessie, tenemos algo que decirte - ella tragó su última cucharada de cereal y nos miró. - Tu petición - se le iluminaron los ojos - es posible y tienes _nuestra_ aprobación.

Una sonrisa le cosquilleó en los labios, pero la suprimió y dijo con su voz de soprano:

- ¿Estarán bien? ¿No será_ infelices_? - su voz acarició la palabra con un matiz peculiar que nunca había escuchado.

- Para nada, te tenemos a ti y te tenemos feliz, eso es todo lo que importa de verdad. - Sonrió.

- Gracias.

- Lo que sea - le dije con el corazón en la mano - siempre que no te lastime.

Ella iba a contestar, pero el teléfono de la casa sonó. Carlisle puso una mano sobre él y miró a Alice antes de levantarlo.

- Una desesperada Renée - dijo con desinterés sin levantar la mirada y siguió diseñando ropa de ¿bebé?

- ¿Hola? - la voz aguda de mi madre nos taladró los oídos a todos.

- Residencia Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? - dijo mi suegro con su habitual tono de tranquilidad amable.

- ¡Ay, por fin! Llevo _horas_ intentando contactar a Bella. ¿Me la comunica? -Definitivamente era mi madre.

- ¿De parte de quién, perdón? - se hizo el humano.

- De Renée, su madre - dijo con exasperación.

- ¡Oh, señora! Lo lamento, ahora mismo.

- Gracias - alejó el aparato de su oído y me lo ofreció al tiempo que decía:

- Hija, para ti - asentí con agradecimiento y me acerqué.

- ¿Bueno? - pregunté al zumbido del teléfono.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Quién te llamó "hija"?! - dijo con ¿coraje?

- Ah... Carlisle. Ellos me toman como hija - dije, dudosa de su tono.

- ¡Ah! Es que po un momento pensé que alguien más... como sea. Llego en 10 minutos - y colgó.

- ¡Wow! - musité, colgando también. - Eso fue rápido.

- Bells - dijo mi marido. - Vámonos a la cabaña, va a creer que vivimos aquí - el resto de los Cullen asintió, mostrando que estaban de acuerdo.

- Ok. Ness - llamé con suavidad a la niña que dibujaba con parsimonia. - Recoge tus cosas, vamos a casa y luego regresamos.

- Sí, mami - dijo mientras hacía las maletas a máxima velocidad. - Ya.

Se acercó a darle un beso a todos y nosotros hicimos un asentimiento cuando regresó y salimos. Comenzamos a correr hacia la casita y llegamos en 1 minuto.

- Cámbiate, hija. Aquí hace más frío - y era verdad. Aquí no había calefacción, encendida al menos.

Una vez que ella fue a su habitación, Edward envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y besó mi cuello expuesto.

- Tranquila, sólo le presentaremos a la niña. Nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Por qué crees que necesito tranquilizarme? - dije lo mejro que pude, presa de sus besos.

- Porque estás ida. No has sonreído desde que tu madre llamó. Lo cual no es normal. - Su labios llegaron a mi mejilla.

- Sí lo es. Me sorprendió que no hablara los diez minutos de camino, es todo. - Caminó hasta estar frente a mí, tomó mis mejillas en sus manos y me miró a los ojos. - ¿Estaremos bien?

- Pase lo que pase - susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

*En la casa Cullen*

**Carlisle POV**

El sonido del motor del taxi se hizo más intenso, como el olor de cigarros y Renée con Phill llegaba de vez en cuando, dependiendo si la ráfaga de aire coincidía y llegaba hasta nosotros.

- Que limpies, Emmett - le repitió mi Esme al "mayor" de nuestros hijos, que se negaba a levantar y trapear donde tiró als printuras de mi angelito, mi Renesmée.

- Voy, ma. Pero tienes que admitir que es una gran combinación de colores.

- Ok, lo admito. Ahora limpia - estaba exasperada. Nunca había venido alguien con la casa sucia.

Por suerte, él limpió en un minuto. Sin la GRAN mancha en la alfombra, la casa estaba como siempre: impecable.

- Hace mucho que Renée no viene - comentó Rosalie. - Desde la boda.

- Seeh, ¡habrá que ver su expresión cuando conozca a Ness! - Emmett se quedó pensando un minuto. - ¡Alice! Hay que conectar las "cámaras de vigilancia" para recordar siempre su expresión.

- Ok - dijo Rose, y fue al garaje para conectarlas.

- ¡Todo listo! - gritó Alice con emoción. - Tomen sus posiciones de familia normal. - Con un suspiro, todos la obedecimos.

Fui al sofá individual y comencé a hojear mi revista médica en chino de cirugías de corazón. Emmett prendió la pantalla y lo puso en un canal de futbol americano. Rose tomó su Cosmo y subió los pies al regazo de Em con todo y tacones de 10 cm. Jasper fue a ayudar a Esme a su estudio mientras Alice tomaba su portátil y se situaba junto a Emmett.

El taxi se estacionó junto al garaje y de él salió Renée con algo que nos dejó pasmados.

- o -

- Hola - dijo Renée con su animosidad usual mientras acariciaba su vientre con ternura. Se acercó a saludarnos con un beso en las mejillas a cada quién.

De trás de ella, Phill le pidió al conductor que sacara las maletas y se acercó a abrazarnos. Pero la diferencia entre el Phill de hacía 7 meses era que estaba cansado y desgastado. Más flaco con el pulso más lento, y había algoe en su olor. Algo raro.

- Wow, felicidades, Renée - le dijo Esme al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Rosalie vió su vientre y salió corriendo a velocidad humana hacia la casa, Renée me miró en busca de información.

- Bueno, continuemos adentro. Aquí hace frío - dije con discreción, notando la blusa ligera de mi consuegra.

- o -

Adentro, Renée tomó poseción del sofá y los demás nos sentamos en los espacios vacíos.

- Bueno, primero. ¿Por qué Rose salió corriendo? - dijo ella con curiosidad.

Nos removimos, incómodos.

- Ok, yo lo explicaré. Necesitas saber la historia de la familia.

"Rosalie creció en Rochester hasta los ocho años, junto con Jasper. Los alimentaban muy mal. Cuando mis difuntos cuñados murieron, ellos fueron enviados con Esme unos días antes de nuestra boda.

"Todo estuvo bien con Edward y con ellos. Pero Rose se desmayó en el colegio, unos días después de la adopción. La mandaron al hospital donde yo trabajaba, y, con pruebas, notamos que tenía un tumor maligno en el ovario izquierdo, el cual contagió al derecho, por lo que extirpamos las Trompas de Falopio y el útero. Desde que se casó, ha querido un bebé. Es por eso que hoy se afectó. - Miré a Esme, pideindo permiso para contar su historia. Ella lo concedió.

" Esme fue violada a los quince años. Quedó embarazada. Su plan era tenerlo, pero tuvo un aborto espontáneo que la dejó con un gran riesgo para el siguiente embarazo, casi infértil. Ahí nos conocimos. Nos casamos a los veinte, dos años después de adoptar a Edward, en Chicago después de la muerte de mis hermanos.

"A Alice la recogimos de la calle, estaba desmayada, con andrajos y con dos días sin comer. Nos avisaron que fue tirada al mar cuando nació y estuvo de mano en mano.

" Jasper no tenía nada y Emmett sólo estaba desnutrido. Yo me operé para no dejar embarazada a Esme.

- ¿Y Bella y Edward? No los he visto, ¿cuál es su habitación? - Se dispuso a levantarse.

- Oh, ellos no viven aquí. Tienen una casa en New Hampshire, una en construcción a unos km de aquí y una cabaña, regalo nuestro, en donde viven actualmente. - Su cara se descompuso.

- ¿Ah, sí? Hace rato Bella contestó el teléfono.

- Sí, bueno. Ellos estaban saliendo a la cabaña por la... - ¡ZAP! Sonó el zape que Alice le dió a Emmett justo antes de que mencionara a mi angelito.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Renée. - Por la... ¿qué?

- No te debemos decir, eso les toca a ellos. Llámalos, Alice.

- ¡Sí, papá! - Gritó y se acercó al teléfono. - ¡Edward, hermano mío de mí! Dice Carlisle que ya vengan con "su angelito".

- _''¿Ya llegaron?''_ - dijo Edward al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Sí, rápido! ¡Ella puede correr, y no te atrevas a dejar que venga en pijama! - dijo antes de colgar.

- Ya vienen - y danzó hasta sentarse.

- ¡Vaya! Yo creía que, al ser adolescentes, vivirían conn ustedes, pero nunca imaginé que ya tuviean casa propia, y menos otra en construcción. ¿Ustedes la pagan o...? - dijo Renée.

- No, a Edward le dejaron una generosa herencia, la cual estuvo a su nobre todo el tiempo. Él la supo usar, todo lo que tiene la compró él, menos el Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, ese se lo regalamos cuando cumplió 17 años. Ha estado vendiendo composiciones suyas a precios altos desde los doce. Y apuesta con sus hermanos.

"Entre Bella y Edward diseñaron la casa en construcción, la cabaña fue su regalo de un mes de casados. Y la de New Hampshire la compró antes de salir del Instituto para Bella y él, una semana después de pedirle matrimonio por primera vez.

- ¡Wow! No pensé que fuera así de maduro... es increíble. Eso explica el por qué se quedaron juntos, mi Bella es muy exigente. - Estuvo divagando en voz alta. - ¿Cuándo llegan?

- En dos minutos, a partir de ahora - dijo Allie.

- Ok, ¿Edward y Bella me darán nietos? - todos nos miramso entre nosotros, dudando si contestar o no.

- Bueno, yo creo que deberías preguntarles a ellos. Nosotros no nos metemos mucho, o mpas bien nada y nunca en sus asuntos de pareja. Además, el tema de los hijos en algo delicado en esta familia, y hay algo que necesitan saber antes.

* * *

**Ok, creo que está muy corto, pero los siguientes caps son mucho más largos de los que acostumbro. Y así se quedarán, gracias a todos y quiero dedicar este cap en especial a Ta-Cullen, como recordatorio de luchar siempre.**

**EL próximo no tiene fecha, pero espero que sea muy, muy pronto. Nos leemos y recuerden que **

_**NADA ESTÁ EN HIATUS, A DIARIO TRANSCRIBO Y ESCRIBO AUNQUE SEA UN POCO, PERO SIEMPRRE LO QUE MI AGENDA ME PERMITE.**_

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Sorpresa

_**Ok, no tengo excusa ni la mitad de válida para mi situación, pero aún así les diré mis razones, aunque con ello me gane los resoplidos de todos y cada uno de mis pocos lectores.**_

_**La verdad, como todos saben, el verano comenzó, pero yo no lo inicié de buena manera. Me dió una especie de virus que sospecho es una recaída de cuando me mordió la cobra y me hice alérgica al anti-veneno. Tuve vómito dos días seguidos, y cuando pensé que se detuvo, un día me desperté y veía una mancha, lo cual ya me había pasado, no le hice caso y media hora después, sin previo aviso, ME QUEDÉ CIEGA. Como varios saben, vivo sola y no había nadie que me ayudase. También han de saber que estaba muy asustada porque eso nunca me había pasado, y leer y escribir es mi vida, unos elementos sin los que me suicidaría. Al día siguiente, después de varios intentos de no morir por una caída, recuperé la visión. Y ahora intento celebrarlo, cómo, publicando un cap más de esto, que se pondrá más interesante, cada vez. Me estoy editando desde el cap 8 hasta el 20, así que ya saben que no los olvido. **_

**ESTE CAPITULO TARDÍO VA DEDICADO A MISS SANDS, QUIEN APUESTO SE ENCONTRARÁ CON LO MISMO QUE YO DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR, ASÍ AL MENSO TENDREMOS ALGO EN COMÚN (?).**

**Ya saben, todo es de Meyer, menos la creatividad.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

**4. Sorpresa**

**Carlisle POV**

Fue entonces que mis hijos y mi nieta entraron a la sala, riéndose discretamente de algún asunto de mi ignorancia.

Fue cuando Bella vió a Renée.

**Bella POV**

¡Pellízquenme que estoy soñando! ¡¿Por qué demonios mi madre tenía una panza de ocho meses de embarazo?!

Me quedé... o más bien _nos_ quedamos pasmados lso tres, o los cinco. Renée y Phill también lo hicieron cuando vieron a mi niña.

- Sí, bueno, Bella, tranquila. Hablaremos más tarde de ésto. Reacciona - me dijo Alice con una tranquilidad envidiable y admirable.

- Ok. Yo... ¡hola! - dije al tiempo que me acercaba a saludarlos. Mi madre estaba cansada. Y Phill destruido. Edward me imitó y Renesmée corrió a los brazos de Esme, quien la cargó en sus piernas y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

- ¡Bella, hija! Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó mi madre.

- Bien, casada. Excelente. ¿Y tu? - le dije con normalidad, como si tuviera siete años y regresara del colegio.

- Embarazada. Cansada. Bien. Como siempre. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? - Hizo un intento de réplica de carita Made In Cullen.

- Mucho y nada. ¿Por qué empiezo? - contesté con displascencia.

- Por quién es ella - discreción 0, señaló a Nessie con la barbilla**, **quien ocultó su hermoso rostro, algo cohibida. Edward se acercó y la tomó en brazos. Le dijo algó al oído tan bajo que sólo ella asintió antes de recargarse contra él y cerrar los ojos. Él comenzó a tararear su nana y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Oh. Creí que Charlie te lo habría contado.

- No, no lo he visto. Dijo que no iba a poder venir con nosotros. Algo de una Sué y una Isondú. ¿Las conoces? - Sólo esperaba que el extraño matiz en su voz NO fueran celos.

- Claro, Sué es técnicamente mi madrastra. Ellos adoptaron a Isondú hace unos meses.

- ¡Oh! Eso lo explica todo. Como sea, Charlie no me dijo nada. - Era impaciente.

- Sí, cuando nos casamos, un tribunal localizó a Edward y nos citó a Chicago porque mis cuñados de sangre fallecieron en un accidente de auto, dejando a su hija de un mes de vida huérfana. Entonces no la dieron. Empezó a vivir con nosotros a los tres días.

- ¡¿Así que tengo uan nieta y no me lo dijiste?! - Ok, tal vez no era doctora, peo sabía que no era bueno el estrés ni las emociones fuertes en lso últimos meses del embarazo y con la edad de mi madre.

- ¡MAMÁ! Tranquilízate, eso no se lo dijimos a nadie. Charlie lo descubrió cuando vino y nos tomó por sorpresa, acabábamos de regresar de Chicago, la burocracia apenas nos la había otorgado.

- Ok. Bueno, lo hablaremos algún día, ¿Cómo se llama? - ahora creo que necesitábamso al doctor que me habpia atendido de depresión. Por cómo actuaba, necesitaba a un psiquiatra.

- Le llamamos Renesmée Carlie... temporalmente - añadí al recordar la próxima transición y que tal vez Nessie quisiera otro nombre menos raro. Mi corazón se estrujó de sólo pensarlo.

- Bueno, Bella, sé que no hemos estado juntas por mucho tiempo, pero hay algo que debo decirte y no tengo mucho tiempo a mi disposición. ¿Podemos hablar? - asentí, preocupada. Mi madre NUNCA estaba seria. - ¿A solas? - apreté los labios, no iba a haber diferencia.

- Sí. Sígueme - le ayudé a levantarse, y cuando estábamos por dar la vuelta, añadió:

- Creo que es conveniente que vengas, Edward, esto es un asunto de pareja. - Edward asintió, depositó un beso en el tope de la cabeza de nuestra hija mientras ella le daba un sí silencioso a una pregunta no formulada. Se la ofreció a Esme, quien la acomodó contra sí antes de sentarse. Avanzamos hacia la cocina, ya que no quería arriesgarme a subir escaleras.

La depositamos en los bancos de la barra y Edward me abrazó.

- Bueno, como pueden ver, estoy embarazada de ocho meses y medio. Y tengo 39 años. El feto es muy pequeño, los primeros cinco meses no tuve panza. Me he estado haciendo estudios minuciosos con doctores especializados. Dicen que estoy muy desnutrida y que el feto me absorberá todo en muy poco tiempo. Es muy probable, del 98.7 % de posibilidades, de que muera en el parto o antes.

De una manera casi cómica, todo ruido en la casa se detuvo mientras todos intentábamos asimilar lo que mi madre nos confesaba. Sólo Edward me abrazó contra sí como muestra de apoyo.

- Es lo mismo que hicimos cuando nos enteramos... - me comentó, continuando. - Bella, me parece que vine en el momento adecuado. Conocí a mi nieta, supe que están bien, noté que te puedes mantener. Por lo tanto, sólo me queda hacer algo; Despedirme... y pedirles que apadrinen a mi niña. - Nos miró inquisitivamente.

Me volví hacia Edward lo suficiente sólo para atisbar a ver sus ojos, y en ese momento tuve la respuesta clara. Busqué a mi madre con la mirada antes de decir:

- No tienes que preguntar. Lo haremos.

- Gracias. Es muy importante para mí que ella se quede con ustedes y no con una familia de acogida. Y les quería pedir escoger su nombre junto con ustedes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Eso sería todo. Parece exagerado, pero ya quisiera yo tener tantos nombres - musitó Edward, releyendo la lista de nombres. Habíamos decidido escoger también lso nuevos nombres de Renesmée, ya que el msiterioso sí se referia a aquello, al parecer, Alice lo había previsto.

- Ya lo creo, pero va a ser hasta cómico cuando vayan al escuela. Pasar lista será un verdadero calvario para los profesores - comentó Renée. - Van a ser un par estupendo.

- Sí, - concordé. - Edward, léelos de nuevo. Los amo - pedí. Él soltó una risita.

- Son hermosos - dijo después de satisfacer mi petición - les dan mucho carácter. A Nessie le encantarán - si eran pronunciados pro la hipnotizante voz de mi marido, a quién no.

- Bella, espero que no vayamos muy rápido. Digo, llevo aquí dos horas y ya te amontoné otra hija. ¿No los estoy presionando? - No la recordaba paranoica. Ni nerviosa. Ella era desinhibida.

- Claro que no. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a hacer muchas cosas en poco tiempo - respondió Edward "en buen plan".

- ¡Uy, sí! Si viera u oyera _**todo**_ lo que hacen por las noches... - dijo Emmett a gritos desde la sala. - Le darían ganas de desinfectar su cama y la cabaña. Con suerte la habitación de Renesmée está a salvo.

Edward bufó justo antes de que escucharamos el zumbido del aire de un golpe, el quejido en forma de "Rose..." y la risa de nuestra pequeña. Yo suspiré, volteándome con mi cara de fastidio que siempre provocaban las burlas de Emmett sobre mi vida sexual, después de haber perdido las últimas vencidas. Renée nos guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

- ¡Vaya! Me extraña mucho que Renesmée no tenga más hermanitos - musitó, juraría, con el tono intencionado para que los humanos no la escucharan.

- Me refiero al hecho de que la familia se mueve mucho - explicó Edward.

- Seeh... mucho movimiento... ¿verdad, Rosie? - preguntó Emmett sugerentemente.

- ¡Cállate, Em! - gritó Rose en un tono que traslucía la sonrisa.

- ¡Niños, guarden silencio! - gritó Carlisle desde su estudio, donde estaba terminando la clase de matemáticas de Renesmée.

- ¡Compórtense! - añadió Esme desde la sala.

- Bueno, creo que todo lo desesperante y relevante acabó - dijo mi madre, visiblemente animada ante el ambiente familiar que se había desplegado. - Podemos relajarnos.

- Ok, ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo? - le pregunté algo anonadada.

- ¡Aish! Fatal. Sentí que me moría y Phill no paraba de vomitar. - Esto me causó una risita. ¿Phill, vomitando, en un avión?

- No te burles, Bella. Él sufre los síntomas del embarazo por mí, aunque es un alivio, me lastima verlo así. Sólo espero que no sufra los dolores del parto. Aunque sería divertido... la primera vez de ambos - divagó en voz alta.

- ¿No sería la primera de él, nada más? Usted ya tuvo a Bella. Sé que nació por cesárea, pero me imagino que primero sufrió los dolores, ¿no? - preguntó Edward mientras aumentaba la presión en su abrazo.

- No, yo... era muy egoísta en ese entonces. La tuve antes por puro capricho. Lo siento, Bells. - Negué con la cabeza.

Entonces sucedió.

- ¡Mamáááááááááá! - (Sólo los vampiros podíamos mantener el volumen del grito con la alargación de la palabra y el acento). Gritó Renesmée desde el tercer piso. Debía de ser algo realmente grave, ya que todos los vampiros de la casa dejamos de hacer lo que estuviéramos haciendo para verla a toda velocidad, sin importar que nos vieran.

Llegamos arriba en cuestión de un segundo.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? - Le preguntó Edward, tomándola en brazos instintivamente para poder protegerla. Nos acercamos a ella.

Su dedito señaló un punto y todos nos volvimas hacia donde señalaba, viendo...

...un pequeño grillo saltando hacia el jardín desde la ventana. Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Era eso? - preguntó Edward con ternura.

- Sí... es que estaba verde, y Claire se pone así cuando está enferma. Pensé que tal vez lo odían curar, estaba ya está bien, no importa. Gracias por venir - se escurrió de los brazos de mi marido hasta el suelo y siguió peinando su gatito de felpa.

- Ok - dijimos en estado de shock, y bajamos.

Era interesante cómo había pasado de la desesperación al alivio en tan poco tiempo, definitivamente, los niños son asombrosos.

A paso humano, llegamos a nuestros antiguos lugares. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora teníamos que explicarle a nuestra naturaleza a mi madre y mi padrastro!

Ellos estaban abrazados junto a la mesada de la cocina. En sus ojos veía el miedo.

- ¿Mamá? - le pregunté al tiempo que mis ojos se hacían negros, pasando a un estado de alerta. Ella se estremeció.

- ¡No se acerquen! - bramó Phill. Edward adoptó mi misma posición, protegiéndome del insignificante humano.

- ¿Qué? - Le pregunté, notando que ellso creían que el peligro éramos nosotros. Ahora mis ojos se volvieron rojos de furia.

- ¿Qué son? ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija? - gritó Renée, pude escuchar que el latido de su carozaón se aceleraba, y el de la bebé.

- Nada - respondió mi marido. Somos Edward y Bella. Tu yerno y tu hija mayor.

- Bella era humana - argumentó Phill.

- Lo sé - respondí. - Dejé de serlo cuando Renesmée nació.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo mi madre.

- Mamá, es una larga historia. No te asustes. Están a salvo - murmuré, con los ojos dorados de nuevo e intentando seducirlos con mi voz hipnótica.

- Cuéntala. Y no esperes que confiemos en tí - dijo Phill. Un poco más calmado.

- Ok. Somos vampiros vegetarianos. No amenazamos a los humanos, el resto de los vampiros sí. Edward fue convertido en 1918 por Carlisle, nos encontramos aquí y descubrí lo que era. Nos enamoramos. Él siempre me protegió, y cuando mi vida se vió en riesgo por el parto, como tu caso, él me transformó y salvó a nuestra hija. Renesmée es tu nieta y una híbrida.

- No creas que confiaremos en ti. Mi hija no... - comenzó a gritar Phill.

- ¡Silencio! - gritó Renée. - Ellos salvaron a Bella repetidamente. Podrán cuidar de mi Azul perfectamente.

Phill se calló, pero en sus ojos ardía la desaprobación.

- ¿Van a convertir a Europa para que sea como Renesmée? - preguntó el humano.

- No. Renesmée nació así. Ahora mismo, Nessie nos pidió que revirtamso algunso aspectos de sus genes para que vuelva a ser bebé y crezca a ritmo humano, a diferencia de su desarrollo hasta ahora. Su transformación empezará a los doce y terminará a los dieciocho. Pero a Yocotamy sí la tendríamos que transformar de la manera tradicional, con tres días de sufrimiento. Crecerán junto a Claire, Isondú y Nadia. Nada les faltará.

- ¿Eso es posible? - dijo mi madre con esfuerzo.

- Sí. Hay otros integrantes de su especie. Los más sorprendentes son los directamente iguales, en lso que el gen vampírico dominó. Sólo existen cuatro en todo el mundo. Pero la contraparte son los integrantes en los que el gen humano prevaleció; ocurre un embarazo normal, crecen a ritmo humano y nunca se sospecha nada de ellos. Es lo que vamos a hacer con Mackenzie. - Explicó Edward.

- ¿Puedo conocerla de bebé? - musitó Renée.

- Sí. Íbamos a empezar hoy el proceso. Según cálculos teóricos, en tres días será como recién nacida. ¿Se ajusta a sus planes? - pregunté.

- Seeh, de hecho nos vamos a quedar hasta que nazca. ¿Crees que tu padre pueda atenderme? No confió en los doctores de aquí, lo siento. - Negamos con la cabeza.

- No hay problema - nos callamos un minuto, luego, Edward dijo en voz alta y con un tono más autoritario: - Renesmée, ven.

Escuchamos claramente cómo dejaba el cepillo y tomaba al gato antes de bajar desde el 3er piso con la parsimonia y paso de alguien de su edad.

- ¿Para hoy? - preguntó Edward intensionadamente. En cuanto terminó de emitir el sonido, la niña ya estaba frente a nosotros.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó con su dulce voz de soprano mientras acariciaba a su gato. Noté que mi madre y mi padrastro se estremecían ante el sonido, igual de seductor que el de la voz de su padre.

- Amor, estábamos discutiendo lo de tu transformación. Carlisle tiene ya listo el químico, si quieres, podemos empezar ahora, sólo un rato bastará y para dentro de tres días serás bebé. ¿Quieres? - preguntó Edward.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco antes de asentir mientras nos sumergía en las profundidades de sus ojos chocolate.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

**Ok, no sé qué les haya parecido, pero cualquier sugerencia o petición que sea de su agrado para la trama es bienvenida.**

**Le daré un adelanto a que me diga algunos de los nombres de cada una de las niñas.**

**Nos leemos lo más pronto posible.**

**¿Reviews con todo y opinión, respuesta, etc?**


End file.
